


archery practice

by PlaidLove



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: tetra practices with a new ability.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	archery practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



Tetra flexed the fingers of her hand, feeling the ghost of sparking and burning arrows against her empty palm. The back of her hand doesn’t light up, which is comforting and concerning.

She draws back her makeshift bow again and aims her non-existent arrow over the moonlit ocean.

Tetra exhales evenly, willing an arrow to appear. Nothing happens - “ _ stupid thing, work! _ ” - and she steels herself like she does when storms toss her ship. Patience.

Tetra, first of her name, pulls once more. Under her exhale, her palm sparks angrily. Light fizzles and fights to exist and die out simultaneously.

Patience.


End file.
